User blog:John Pan/HMCP IV2
Heavy Mortar Carrier. It is a member of the HMCP family. Named after NAU Supreme Commander Manfred Waffen of WW3, who successfully deployed heavy mortar artillery in mobile fire tactics that confounded Russian counter-battery MLRS. 1 VEHICLE Capacity None. Sensors All HMCP I are fitted with two E/O cameras mounted low in the front, an E/O camera mounted in each hatch, and six other cameras giving it 360-degree awareness of its surroundings. The HMCP IV2's turret carries a laser designator, environment sensors to detect windspeed and calculate ballistic trajectories, indirect sights to pinpoint a target. Anti-Surface Weaponry 2A200 240mm NLOS The only non-MAWS electromagnetic mass accelerator fielded by the HASF, the 2A200 is a No-Line-Of-Sight Gauss mortar that can hurl a 30-kilogram shell to 20 kilometers. The shell normally consists of thermobaric explosives combined with a tough of thermite to really turn up the heat. 40 240mm mortar rounds can be carried internally. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry Although there are records of mortars scoring hits on aircraft, the HASF doesn't want to set any world records in unconventional ways. Upgrades Weaponry PDM To provide the HMCP IV2 with a infantry deterrent, it can be equipped with a Point Defense Microwave to either inflict incapacitating non-lethal pain, or incapacitating lethal pain. It is also effective in igniting liquid fuels and can be used to overheat the electronic wiring in a guided projectile, making it able to act as a hardkill ECM. RACER To provide the HMCP IV2 with serious anti-tank firepower at close range, where artillery units are normally most vulnerable, the 2A200 can be equipped with the Rocket-Assisted Chemical Energy penetratoR round, which can inflict massive damage to an armored vehicle by its 30-kilo tandem shape charge. Almost nothing can stop something that big. Protection CCDK-H The vast majority (~90%) of the Human Alliance's population lives in cites. Therefore, urban combat is the main place where HASF forces would fight. As a result, HASF has created a Heavy variant of the Close Combat Defense Kit for its HMCP Is. It includes Aluminum-Kevlar rear and side skirts, ElRA blocks over the vehicle's front glasis, a turret fender, gun spaced armor, and a multipurpose hardened steel bulldozer to push aside things that get in the way. Protection HMCP Is are clad in Next Generation Composite. It ranges from 2200mm RHA-equivalent glasis plating to 400mm RHA-equivalent top armor, but it can always stop a 40mm STW round, and at its maximum (front glasis plate), can stop a 140mm Rocket-Assisted Advanced Long Attack Range Munition (RA-ALARM) fired at point blank range. It also has a GUARDIAN ECM suite that covers both E/O jamming and 25-barrel Metal Storm turrets that fire 9mm caseless that shred incoming missiles with ease. The operator compartment is sealed off from the rest of the vehicle, and is cocooned by a fullerene- ceramic “bathtub”. It has a composite v-shaped undercarriage that not only diverts an explosion under the vehicle outward, but also flexes instead of shattering if pushed beyond its mechanical strength. Locomotion All vehicles of the first generation of High Mobility Combat Platform are powered by a universal hydrogen-powered (but biodiesel-capable) 6.0 liter QOHC flat-12 internal combustion engine. It recharges the vehicle’s large high-energy-density lithium-ion battery block sitting at the bottom of the chassis, or directly powers the vehicle’s four 500-hp electric motors. Mated to an electronic 8-speed transmission (with three gears for going backwards), the motors can get any HMCP, including the 40-ton MBT/Arty variant, to 120 kmph on paved roads. Category:Blog posts